


Entangled

by MonoRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But think of it as a way of venting/coping, Comfort/Angst, Connor-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, I don't know what ending this is based on, I don't know why I do this in every fandom I get into, M/M, Parent Hank Anderson, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Worried Hank Anderson, if i ever finish it if not then imagine it, more of an au thing who knows yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: The shimmering tendrils of the universe slither into the android's wires, liberating Connor before dragging him back to his knees. In one moment, the anger that blossomed on both sides had been fueled beyond repair. Flames flicker frantically at the sky, toxic waves of smoke cling to the air, filling all with a sense of somber dread. Until the water fizzles out the fire, completely drowning Connor out. The weight of the water in his lungs seems to drag him down to the deepest parts of the crumbling earth.---A dramatic way of basically saying that shit's going down between humans and androids, like a civil war kind of thing. Revolution happens. And lots of hate crime against androids. Which fucks up society. Connor gets hurt, but there is recovery. Also father-son bonding. 'N Sumo fluffs.





	1. Frantic Scavenger

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work will have very graphic non-consensual scenes! Please continue cautiously and make the best decisions for your own mental health. 
> 
> Also look, I have no idea if androids feel pain or not. Canonically I doubt it. But everyone else is doing it and I like angst and pain so... That’s the only reason I need. Also let’s get real here, this game often seems to break it’s own damn rules so yolo. There will probably be some other unmentioned headcanons thrown in here as well so just be prepared to question wtf is going on.

_Critical Power Drainage..._

 

_Battery_Power … Extremely_Low 20%_

 

_...Searching_Solution..._

 

_Solution_Complete… Result_Reached_

_Temporarily_Disable … Scanning_Tools_

_Temporarily_Disable … Observational_Tools_

_Temporarily_Disable … Analytical_Tools_

 

A hazy wave of settling dust unfurls in the warm sun shafts that filter through the dungy window panes. Wooden boards creak warily, growing too weak to support the structure of the abandoned drug store. A sharp buzzing sound flows throughout the shop, whizzing closer to Connor’s audio sensors than he was comfortable with. He lifts a hand to swat away at the insect, as he inspects the dirtied medicine containers that litters the rusting shelves. None of it would be useful.

 

A weary sigh abruptly cut through the air, and Connor could feel himself startle at the noise. His blue LED shifted into a slow yellow. Upon spinning around towards the source of the sound, he caught sight of a broken window, with glass shards thrown dangerously across the floor boards. Not that the destruction could harm the android. Even without his ability to analyze his environment, he made the rational conclusion that the sound had been from the breeze coming through the window.

 

However he caught himself standing still, looking more carefully at the glass. Watching the way they catch the dim evening light. After some careful observation, he realizes the shards had red liquid on them. _Blood_. _Fresh. Human._ _Danger!_

 

A warning yellow flashed at Connor’s temple. He barely moves in time, feeling the swift air from the strike shiver across the hairs on his neck. He rolls across the aisle, careful in his movements. He doesn’t have enough energy to last him much longer. He can’t afford a fight right now. It would drain his scarce resources too much. His LED flashes red for a moment before abruptly sliding back into a frantic yellow.

His attacker wasn’t giving the android much of a choice, bounding after Connor with a bat in hand. Connor manually calculates the most efficient route of escape, quickly rounding the corner of the shelves, then ducking into the shadows while the human chases after him with unmatched fury in it's every movement.

 

The subject was masculine in appearance, much larger than Connor. Tall and surprisingly strong. It made guttural grunts, though it hadn’t spoken yet. Connor could only hope that his systems can keep running long enough to escape from the human.

 

He tries to keep quiet as he slinks through the aisles, listening intently to the heavy breathing from the human in the next aisle over. He flinches as the flying insect from before quickly shoots past his ear, causing him to bump into a metal can that had been abandoned on the rotting floorboards. Connor freezes in place, fear sparking to life within his wire bound limbs.

 

The hesitation was just enough time for the human to take a swing at the android, knocking Connor roughly into the unsturdy shelving. Connor immediately tries to get onto his feet, before his arm and chest are whacked by the wooden bat, the weapon swinging sharply into the android’s gut soon after.

 

_Critical Damage Reports..._

 

_Physical_Damage to Chest_Sec3 … 14%_

_Physical_Damage to Right_Arm_Sec2 … 23%_

_Physical_Damage to Stomach_Sec2 … 45%_

 

Connor falls forward on the floor, instinctively curling up into a ball as soon as he hit it. Bouts of pain erupt across his body as the bat swings violently upon his back and his legs, though he was able to shield his critical internal processors while in fetal position.

 

_Critical Damage Reports..._

 

_Physical_Damage to Upper_Back_Sec2 … 36%_

_Physical_Damage to Upper_Back_Sec2 … 51%_

_Physical_Damage to Left_Leg_Sec3 … 17%_

_Physical_Damage to Lower_Back_Sec1 … 64%_

_Physical_Damage to Lower_Back_Sec1 … 89%_

_Physical_Damage to Left_Leg_Sec3 … 77%_

 

Synthetic skin recedes as the metal is warped and torn, spurts of blue thirium leaking from the injuries as wires are ripped apart, short circuiting and sparking chaotically. Hit after hit brought long lists of clinical like reports popping up in his software. His LED glowed a violently flickering red, his head burrowed in his arms on the floor. Connor trembled on the ground, for a moment the assailant stops, heaving deeply. He didn’t dare move, fear coiling around his body as he silently begs for it to be over.

 

 _Thwack!_ It’s a swift and heavy blow that connected with the back of the android’s head, sending his programming into a frenzy.

 

_Urgent! Critical Damage Reports..._

 

_Severe_Physical_Damage to Audio_Sensors… 41%_

_Severe_Physical_Damage to Optical_Sensors… 67%_

_Severe Trauma to Head_Sec4 ... 35%_

 

The world fizzles around him in a flurry of static, the grunts and sounds of heavy breathing, and Connor’s own screams of pain are distorted in discord. His body has gone limp, no longer tightly curled into a ball, and the human took its opportunity. Connor feels hot, damp hands on his body, squeezing his forearms frustratedly before flipping Connor onto his stomach. The android merely wanted to curl his body up into a ball, but the human pins him down aggressively.

 

The human speaks at last, livid anger and spite is spat out of his mouth as he presses Connor harder into the floor with each syllable. “I don’t like seeing _androids_ around. You’re a bunch of whiny fuckers, all this bullshit about how you _feel_ things and are sentient is just that, _bullshit_. You know how to deceive humans, used empathy and peaceful protests or whatever, just to suck ‘em in. And now look, you robot twats are just taking over everything now, _aren’t_ _you_?”

 

Connor decides not to respond verbally, desperately attempting to save his energy, as his levels are already dangerously low. He can feel an odd feeling in his stomach, a feeling he now understands as cold terror.

 

He saves his breath, but begins violently thrashing his limbs in an attempt to get the human captor off of him. He can only hope that he could flee from the scene and to hide somewhere Sumo may find him.

 

_Software Instability ^_

 

He cannot afford to think about the condition he had left Hank in. Yet the thought stutterers in his mind and tugs at his unnervingly empathetic consciousness once again.

 

“You fuckin’ plastic _shit_!”

 

The android was somehow able to get the human off of him long enough to get onto his own feet. The other fell to the ground with a grunt, but Connor didn’t get far before the human caught up with him. Connor’s hand was just inches away from the doorknob when he is slammed forward, face meeting with the wooden structure in a fatal clash.

 

_Urgent! Critical Damage Reports…_

 

_Severe_Physical_Damage to Face_Sec1 … 73%_

_Specific_Damage to Nose_Broke.Right- >Left … 97% _

 

_...._

 

_Physical_Damage to Memory … 34%_

 

_Software Instability ^_

 

Hands are rooted deep into his hair, nails digging into his scalp, only to scrape against the metal sheet under Connor’s synthetic skin. He could feel thirium gushing out of his smashed nose, could feel the human hovering over him.

 

_Critical Power Drainage..._

 

_Battery_Power … Extremely_Low 9%_

 

_...Searching_Solution…_

 

_Solution_Complete… Result_Reached_

_Temporarily_Disable … Motor_Sensors_

_Temporarily_Disable … Motor_Muscles_

 

Panic floods Connor at the reports, the realization that the sliver of time he had to escape had been quickly yanked away from him. Connor couldn’t even breathe, all his automatic human interactions had also been disabled. He could feel his systems overheating without the natural fan of his breathing there to cool the processors down. He lay face down, limp and compliant under the gaze of the human.

 

Venom was clear in the human’s voice as it spoke again, “That’s right, don’t fucking move. You’re going to wish you hadn’t tried that.”

 

He could feel the sharp jab of the human’s shoe pressing roughly into his spinal cord, digging deeper into Connor as the human squatted down, leaning closely to the android. Hot, damp breath whispers past the shell of Connor’s ear, causing a tingling feeling to shoot through his nerves.

 

“P-Please…don’t..” Connor attempts through a wavering voice, his mouth hardly moving as he spoke. He says it knowing very well that what he said wouldn’t matter to such a violent and close minded human. But what other choice does he have?

 

The plea is immediately followed with a swift movement from the human, smacking the android’s head forward so that it met the floor in a jarring movement.

 

_Urgent! Critical Damage Reports…_

 

_Severe_Physical_Damage to Face_Sec1 … 81%_

_Severe_Physical_Damage to Optical_Sensors .... 30%_

 

_Physical_Damage to Memory … 52%_

 

_Software Instability ^^_

 

Connor feels panic spiraling through him as his face is forced into the floor. The human starts to use its free hand to trace along the edges of the android’s back, the touch was uncomfortably light, gentle even. It frightens Connor more than the violence.

 

“You’re low on energy, huh.” The human says with a stifled chuckle, only adding to Connor’s anxiousness. “You need to be told your place.” The voice was awfully close to his ears, the words left Connor feeling as if his skin were crawling. All these haunting human feelings are unfolding at a rapid pace.

 

The human’s hand travels over the dipping curve of Connor’s back, and he could feel the pressure on his head be released. Soon after the feeling of two hands cupping around his buttocks followed, suddenly groping and prodding at Connor in ways he had never experienced. It felt uncomfortable, feeling this stranger touch him in ways he couldn’t even comprehend. Connor felt disgust as the human only dug his nails into Connor’s cheeks, dragging them down underneath his waistband before snapping it back into place.

 

“So real,” The human groaned out, his own body melting onto Connor’s pinned legs, rutting against the android as the human’s hands continued to explore Connor.

 

Soon enough, a warm hand squeezed the front of his crotch, and Connor can feel his systems overloading in ways they hadn’t before. Errors popped up as he felt pools of heat travelling into his male genitalia. He could feel his body responding positively to the friction of the touches, yet found himself revolted that his own programming was forcing him to respond like this. He feels sickened when he hears a hum of approval from his captor.

 

_Error Report …_

 

_Malfunctioning…_

_Processing…_

_Sensory_Levels Overloaded_Capacity 56%_

_Software Instability ^^^_

 

“Stop.. No- Please!” Connor gasped out in fear, as both hands began to touch him in inappropriate areas, places which Connor had never even considered touching.

 

“Fuck no, I’m going to use you up till your battery dies. Maybe I’ll take you home and make you my fuck toy,” The human grunts while grinding up against Connor’s backside. The android can feel dread flickering within him at the thought of what the man said.

 

“Pl-e-e-ea-essss-sss-s-zz-” Static and broken frequencies break through Connor’s increasingly metallic and desperate voice, until his entire voice staggered off into noise, and then into nothing.

 

_Critical Power Drainage..._

 

_Battery_Power … Extremely_Low 7%_

 

_...Searching_Solution…_

 

_Solution_Complete… Result_Reached_

_Temporarily_Disable … Voice_Sensors_

_Temporarily_Disable … Optical_Sensors_

_Temporarily_Disable … Facial_Movements_

 

“That’s more like it.” Moist words are splattered onto Connor’s neck, something wet quickly laps down his neck. Connor feels his voice being repressed, his entire jaw becomes locked into place. He can’t even move his eyeballs, and can hardly see through all of the static, his eyelids weren’t even able to shut. He feel as though his entire body is frozen in time. His own body is imprisoning him. It’s an awful and familiar feeling. His LED turns red before returning back to a frantic yellow.

 

The human stops testing the waters, moving quickly behind Connor. The rustle of clothing coming off behind him, then sweaty hands gripping his sides, adjusting his rigid body onto it's hands and knees, bent over.

 

_Systems Overheating!_

 

Helpless. That’s all the android feels, helpless as his pants and underwear are harshly yanked down to his knees. His shirt is swiftly brought down over his head. The entire expanse of his back and backside are exposed. A feeling only comparable to vile fills his core, as the human shamelessly reached down to Connor’s genitals, rolling Connor between his hot fingers. His LED staggers with a red light.

 

Connor wishes he can cry out, move an inch, be able to do _anything_. Violent fear thrashes within his being, though he has no way to let any of it out. He just wants to know how he had gone so wrong to get to this moment.

 

_Critical Power Drainage..._

 

_Battery_Power … Extremely_Low 6%_

 

_...Searching_Solution…_

 

_No Solution Currently Accessible._

 

“You’ll enjoy this.”

 

Slimy fingers grasp Connor by the hips sharply, fear prickling up his spine as he feels a blunt hot wetness press against the tight rim of his anus. If his vocal chords hadn’t been automatically disabled by his system, Connor would have screamed in pain as the human’s penis tore its way through him, in a way he had never felt before. His normal “human” functions were down, so everything was completely dry. The intrusion intensifies as the human yanks away only to brutally snap back into the android.

 

_Urgent! Critical Damage Reports…_

 

_Severe_Physical_Damage to Anus… 78%_

_Severe_Physical_Damage to Hips… 45%_

 

_ S̵̼̩̯e̶̟̳̞̽̎v̵͈̠̺̹̝͓̏̊e̶͙̞͈̹͌̔r̵̝̳̓̈́̑͘e̶̜͚͊͋̂͋͋̈́_̵̞͓̤͒͌̎T̶̟͗͐͝r̴̠͇̖̤͌a̶̯͗u̸̡͇̘͓̔̈́̏m̴̡̦̯͋̆̅͗͜Ȁ̵̧̩̭̟̼̊̅̿̚͝;̶̰͇̑̓͗̉̈̉-̸̻͍́͒͑̈_̴͙̳̎l̶̗̉[̷̮̪̩͈͛̃͂͜\̷̦̘̓͒̏̊̾̚]̴͖̝͙̤̺͖͛.̷̩̰͆̈̎͝,̴̯̤͔̋l̷̨͔̝̤̯̍l̶̪̊͝…̸͖̗͗̈́̓͘͝.̶̡͈̖̟̤͔̄͂͘-̵̹̻̉M̵̨͍̝̩͎̒͝-̵̼̂ḯ̶̛̤̙͙̻̕̕̚N̷̥̰͎̯̿’̵̨̦̅̾’̸̨̰̜̬̳͛̈́͘͝.̶̞̹͙̰̫͐̈́̍̑d̷̖͍͈͐͜ͅ[̶͇̰͙̹͛̄{̴̗̼̾̓̏̈́]̸̻̭͔̖̈]̵̡̞̤͇̦̙̏͛̂e̴͉̘͍̩͕̙̒(̸̡͍͇̰̟̎̾m̷̫̜̤͉̖͐͗̾̒̊ȍ̵̧̗̹̞̮̿̑̉-̴̖̇̃̐̚N̴͚̾͂O̸̧̢̺͚̅͑ͅͅ-̴͖̄̃o̵̞͋͝-̷̛͔̠̖̊̈́̊̕͠?̸͚̪͗͂̕/̶̥͗̏́͑t̸̡̙̺͍̳͍̽̔̐͒i̶̛̭̍̔̓͠ǫ̷͉͚̜͙̱̎\̵̻͙̣̉͠\̴̗̞͙͉͉̈́̔͘͠n̵͉͓͕̭̈́̑͒̒̽͝ş̵͇͎̿̐͆͠͠?̶̪̹̼̗̌̌͐̌ _

_ ̵̭͇̲̳̋̀̆̓͒͘ _

_ ̶̲̘͕͇͇͔̍͝S̸̹̅o̵̠͈̮̫̔͊̉̃̓͜F̴̘̼͇̘̞̿̑̕͝-̴̝͗̊̐̊͌͜͝-̷͓́͐͝≠̯̎̄̕͘͠;̴͍̦̝̺̔͌̋’̴̳̍̾̿͂̿͘t̴̝̣̯͕̘̺̎̃̓̕ẅ̷̦̗̜̬́̇̏͠ą̶͍̩̞̈́̎̍̚r̷̰̅̎̀̒̿̈́)̷̭̏͛̉͠ẽ̸͙͖̯͂̈́̐͝ ̷͍̝̯̣̙̿̋̋̍I̵̠̽̎͠n̴͔͊ṡ̷̡͙̺͙̝̽ͅt̵̼̦̉̅͘ͅ(̶̘̖̝̈́̈́̀͝+̴̲̖̩͝a̴̡̛͓͓͓̱͊̓̚b̷͓̜̉į̴̛̩͆̀̎͜l̴̯̰̱̭̦̣̓̆̏̎͛i̴̢̩͕̰̱͇̔̐̿̓t̴̢̗̞̀ỵ̴͔̮̝̮͎̍̌’̶̗̙̩̻̋̌̋̕ ̴̳͈͛͋̄̕^̶̧̲ͅ}̵̛̗̤̆̀́^̴̟̽^̸̧̡̟͕͎̬͂̒”̵̧̪̰̳͓̤̋%̴͇̈̓̇̔^̷̰͍̱̳͜͝ _

_ ̸̞͛̐̓̋͘ _

 

He wants to breathe. Wants to cry out, to breathe, _to scream_. He would have been happy to feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks, any reaction to the assault at all. The turmoil within his mind is whirling feverishly. Intense emotions swirl in forms of hot waves of anger, timid anxieties, the overwhelming fear and utter confusion.

 

His limbs are useless and slack at his side. The arms that had been supporting the android were thrown the side as the human smashes his head into the splintering wood more. Was it to get a better angle? Was it to further humiliate Connor? Most likely both.

 

The human continues to pound, producing lewd and hungry noises, gripping onto the android’s hips as if he were just an ọ̶̝̈́̍b̴̛̺̤̤ǰ̵̘͉̑̍͜ȇ̷̺͑̍c̶̪̤̲̍t̵͖̔-

 

_ C̷͉̽R̶͉͋i̷̾ͅṱ̸̈i̵̼͝ċ̷͓(̵̬̂(̵̹̚-̶̟͑\̷͍̌ậ̶l̸̪ ̴̝́P̴̨͘ō̶͓w̵̻̑ë̵̗#̵̣͑≯̥͑.̷̪͑.̶̬͋r̶̳̀ ̷̹͝D̶̳̀ṛ̶̐a̸̼i̵̠̋n̵̻̈.̵̬̍.̷̮̅”̴̢̊[̸̨͂‘̴̢͗ă̸͙g̵̱͑e̸͠ͅ.̷̰͗.̶̱̅.̵͍̃ _

_ ̸͖̾ _

_ ̵̧́B̴̠͒\̸͕̈́/̶͍͗a̸̦̅t̵̫̉ẗ̶͉ȩ̶̛ȓ̸͙)̷̓͜&̵̼̉|̴̟̕{̷̤͂“̶̛̯‘̴͈̇’̶̡y̴̍ͅ_̷͍́P̷͘ͅö̶̺w̵̻̒:̷͖̏”̵̡̽’̵͔̽\̴̜͂\̸̲͝e̸̖͌r̷͑͜ ̴̬͗…̷̺̐ ̸͈͆Ę̸͒_̷͍̃)̶̟x̵͔̊t̵̙̿r̴̪̋/̴̠̽/̵͓̏é̸̬m̷̠̓e̸̢͐l̷̠̽ŷ̶̬_̷̣̓?̴͉̃Ĺ̴͎o̷͔ŵ̴̖ ̶͕̓}̷̑ͅ ̷̺͘“̸̢̕;̴͇4̶̤͊ ̵̬͘%̷̯́-̵̺ _

_ ̴̛͜ _

_ ̴̻.̵̹̒.̶͙̄.̵̤͛S̴̢̏)̵̤̀(̵̡̍;̶̝̓;̷͓̏ ̴̈́͜E̷̖̐]̴͖̊]̷̣̔/̷̠-̸̧͌\̷̢͊a̴̯̽r̴͕̓)̶̬͒c̶̯͠;̸̩͘[̵̝̽[̵̊͜[̴̢̅]̶̺̋ṉ̴͠g̷̦͌ ̶̗̕_̸͒͜.̸̘͗.̵̻̄.̵͔̆/̵̠̈́/̷̟͘ ̸̧̔s̵͖̈=̶̤̐l̴̥͑)̵͕̿;̶͍̍;̶̜͂’̴͚͋ḯ̴̮o̷̡̍n̷̞̈́ _

_ ̷͖̓ _

_ ̷̘̅.̸̖̒.̷̫̕)̴̫̿)̸̛̤Ḙ̴͒{̴̱͗Ȑ̸̹{̶̳̈́“̷̫̔:̴̝͠R̸͚͘^̴͇̂Ỏ̷̦”̵͓͒.̴͈͐.̸̫̀.̵̰̎R̵̙̓!̷̛͎ _

_ ̷̻͒ _

 

_ ̸̢̼̯̔̀̏̈́͝s̶̡̰͙̠̱͘͘Ȯ̸̫͚̿́-̶̺̩̜̣̋̈́̕̕.̵͖̎̈́̉͆͜.̶͖͇̞̆̽͒͒ͅ;̶͙͔̕;̸͍͍̇͒̽’̴̓̏̈͜͝’̸̳͘w̵̲̔̀͛[̸̡̠̰̘̤̏[̶̫̔̓̓]̵̧̛̬̩̺̏̌͜͠ȩ̸̱̱̻̬̈́ ̸̗̲̮̅͒_̶͓̤̜̅̕ ̵̨̜̫͇͋≠̘̜̋̀̅[̷̠̝̬̄̅[̷̩̣̼̹̻͊s̵͉̪͍͎̉̓ẗ̵͓́͐;̵̗̞̗̗̐͋͌’̴͇͍̪̜͌͋̐̃̃’̸͍̦̟̔͋̈́͘.̷̧̻̫͗͗̊̽͌i̴̬͗t̸̜̰̾̽̂̽͊=̴̢̗͈͈̜̇͒̉;̴̡̻͂̓͐’̸͉̯̊̅͌̈́̚’̶̡̩̞̩̮̇̆́ȳ̵̨̦̹̪ ̴̬̮̱̊͂̉͋̕^̶͖̙̩̝̳̓͂̈[̴̜̉̈́̋̚̕;̵̡̜͖̙̰̾͂̀;̴̱̒̏̋͊̚^̶̢͈̩̟͊͌̒^̵̨̢͉̗̓͆;̴̺̌̽;̶̳̻͇͔̓̓̽^̶̛̞͚̓̈́͒̚ͅ;̷̠͉̇̑̈͌̚^̷̥̠͇͖̈́̀̎̅͠^̶̜̦̟͓̺͆̌̈̃^̸̼͉́͗^̸̡̬̗̪̺͊̂̃^̷̡̜̗̗̄̍̓̏^̵͎̫͌̄͆^̵̼̰͚͖̐͊̓͝ _

_ ̵̳̔̃͊͛͠ͅ _

 

_ ̶̪͝ _

 

_ … _

An object. Of course. That’s what he is after all. This human. Had _every_ right.

 

No. No! Connor was more than a machine. He has established this since day one. He is a person, just like a human is. But… Then why…

 

“So tight, I can use you forever, such a slutty hunk of plastic. Y-You can’t wait for me to come all over your in-insides- Ahhh-” The human was panting, moaning, and completely tearing Connor apart from the inside. Physically and mentally.

 

Distorted error messages flash across his vision in flurries of red. The static in his eyes only increase, sounds wavering in and out in sharp frequencies.

 

He can feel the plates in his hips being violently pushed wider and wider, could feel the awful burning sensation crudely spiking up his anus. He feels the last final push, before the hot ejaculation fills him up in a disturbingly sensitive way.

 

The feeling of the human inside of him slips out, he could feel nothing touching his body anymore. He still could do nothing to move his body.

 

His hearing was mostly noise, however through it he hears the human laugh. Boast. Words slip in here and there, but his faulty hearing become difficult to understand. Footsteps. Then a sharp ringing sound pierces his hearing before it goes dead silent.

 

Connor’s vision follows after, going completely blank. A single error message popped up…

 

  
  


{̵̛͇͓͓̤̰͎͍̏̏̍̓̋̾̔́͛̆̒̄̆{̸͓̻̭̝͇̟͖̭̦̓̏͗̅͒̚͘;̶̧͖̺̠̟̟͎̙̦̪͇̬̍̓͊͘͘͜”̶͔̩͓̠̈̑̉̋̈͗̇͋̎̾͛̀̈́̓̚P̷̢̡̮͈̺̯̩͛̓͌̑̐͒̓̿̂́̏̀̚͘͜^̵̢̟̰̤̯̤̝̭̼͉̠̻͌^̶̼̤̱̺͎͖̗̟͔̗͒͂̊͜͜ͅŌ̵̧̫̞̦͕̣͓̌̏̈́͊̈̆̌͒̉̂̒͆̃͝Ẁ̶͚̰̟̯̝̭̫͊̏̏̋̄̕̕\̸̜͈̣͈͎̞̬̻̺̘̯́͆̔̐̋̐̓̉̏̏̎͋͜\̷͚̰̟̗̞̞̰͑͛͑e̴̙̫̘͔̓̑͐̓̆̈́͠[̸͍̝̘̘̮͈̜̩͇̭͒̍͊͒̒͂̂̀͒̚r̶̩̔͌̊́͘ ̴̡̛͚̭̳̻͚̘̐̀̅̿͝d̵͖̣̬̗͔̓͊̄̄͜}̸̨͕̘̜͕̩͙́̇̅̚r̶̰̰͑͊̓̓̒̉͊̽̓̾a̵̢̡̧̛̳͚̪͚̘̙̬͖̜̩͕̎̓̂̑̅̄̇̐̐̚̚͝͝ͅi̴̯̟̟̋̀̌̎͋̌\̷̡̳̲̽͋͑̅̂̔͊̅̈́̈́̄͘̕͝\̸̠̈́̽̃̊̈́̆̃̆̈́͌͘͝n̸̨̟̫̪̩̲̪̲̹͓̝͙̪̺̦̈̌͂̔͋̕͠a̶̠̪̺̜͈͍͕͖͓̜̗̿͆̍͋͘:̸̣͚͈̳̱̈̈́̊̈́̔͝’̴̢̼̩̟̪͚̖̞̖͈̯͍͊̿̉̚͜’̴͎͍̥̯̝̝̘͠ġ̶̡̧̛̩̩͈͉̯̟̲͛̅͘͜͝͝ě̴̡̱̜̯̱͍̠̣̫͖̯̮̈́̈̾̄̌̾̓̔̕͝͠ͅ ̸̛̲͈̹̩̫͈̰̍̈̽̔͋̄̈̿̋̉̉́͠-̵̧̝͖̹̰̟͆̋̈́̄̚̕ ̸̡͕̣͍̭̺̑́̋̒̂͌-̵͇͇͚̙̫̬͈̼͎̲̣̪̑̒̔̈́̆̂̎ ̵̨̬̮͕̩̹͇̖́̾͒̊̆͐͊̃͛͘͜͝

̴̨̛͉͇̯̞̝̼̪̬͚̬̾̿͛͗̿̿̌́

̴̛̛̪̭͍̝̿̿̉̏̾̀̿̎͆͆̒̓̈͘Ȩ̸̨̱͎̼̰̝̹̈́͗̔̏̂̿͒̈́͛̉̽̾͂̽̈́́[̵̧͙̘̞̳̦̯͇̣̪́͑͑̊̊̐̏̀͋͌̋̐͠[̴̺̝̱̝̱̪̝̩̞̓͂̆̎͐͋͐͆͆̊͂͂͠ŕ̴̦͓̔͊̿͌͐͝͠ȏ̶̳̬̪̦̀̈́̿̈̃̒͝ͅR̶̰̙͚͍̳͉̩̆̈́̐͑̄̅̿̄̕ͅͅ ̵̢̙͕̉̌͂{̵̞͈͙̻͍͊͌͋‘̸̫̥̙͓̰̟̙̱̩͎̫͑͛͋̂̀̈́̔̈́́̚’̶̡̳̹͎̪̻͎͖̝̺̜̗̲͖̾͋̂͗̓͝!̶̮͎̱͔̺̤̓̋͜͠!̷̢̮̜́͑̄̅’̶̭̺̟͎̱͈̭̉͜!̷̣̖̓̊̐͠͝

̵͍̥̱̽͋̿̊̾̒͘͜͠ͅ

̵̧͓͖̲̮̜͉͖̝̙̠̺̎ͅS̵̼͈̪̳͖̳̟̻͓̪̤̊̉̈͜[̴͚́}̷̼̮̭̝̯̪͙͈̪͑̓̄̒́̏͐̿͛̄͝#̴̨̺̋̏̂͝͝͝͠#̵̦̺̻̍͑̌͝ͅH̵̪̜̻̹͆̈́̊͆͐̆͂̈́̄͘͜͠u̸̢̡̫̝͙̣̮̻̳̬̼̬̩̫̹͓̐͠}̵͔͙͍̬͚̟̙͕͇̙̻̺͖̆̈́̃̅̀͂͛̑̋̀͠͝\̴̤͇̽͐͑̾̕\̸̨̣̟͕̬̪̆͆t̷̨̡̮̳̟̪͕̝̖̼̝̿͂̈́̽͒͊̐̀ḍ̶̺͍͈̺͔̲̗͈͙̱͖̳̣̟̅̃̂̈́̿̀̃̇͗̐͝Ơ̵̛̠̩̈́̆̌̀̍̚w̸̼̻̘̥̹͇͖͍̘̟͎͈̮͂͐̐̋͗̊̍̂͋͛̚̕”̶̜̦̣̜͓͖̲͈͓̥͔̍̒͂͒̎̌̔;̴̧̛̛̰̻̙̞͚̪͙̲̯̼̀̊͝[̴̖͙̩̝̗͇́͑̆[̶̧̧̨̖̗͉̻͇͓̠̟̦̰̙̰̙̄̈͐̃͐̓̿̅̈́͋̐̇̿̕;̷̡̢͍͎̫̖͉͕̤̻̳̈͑̿̈́͆̇̿n̸̟͚̖͈̰̥̓͌͊̈́̇̓̇̇̓̕ ̷̠͙̦͈̏͌̓̉͐͂į̵̃̇͘-̴̢̖̟͈̳̞͈͇̻̞͚͚̍̈́̀͋̀̓̆̑̒̏͗͜͝ͅ{̸̮̝̣̝̩̮̱̗͖̭̲̮͒̍͒̒̊̌͆͒n̵̰͉͈͈̯̰̎̃̉̐͐̿̈́ȋ̴̝̆̓͛͒̒͠t̶̮̣̀͂̒̉͂͊̅̾̄̋̕̚i̸̖̯̰̾̄͛͘͠͝_̷̠̻̠̟͚͇̪̠͕̮̙̰̱̲̊͂̈́ͅȁ̴̧͔͉͎̫ͅt̷̢̧̻̗̳̺̖̪̭̪̩̫͚͓̙̀͜=̵̡̗͔̱̭̦̰̯̜͚̭̥̥͚̈́̌̉͐̔̽̽̓͂̿̉̐̅̕͝e̴̡̛͈̜̘̩̩͚̭̮͌̉̌̍̊̓̅̉d̶̡̢̬̘̦̦̺̥̪̺̣͖͔͇̪̈́̊̔͌̿̄̂̏̈́̎̊̉͜͠

̸̦̩̩̖̟̳͍͉̖̯͂̒̽͝͝ͅ

̴̡̛̤̪̺̦̹̹̲̬͔̱̱̽̐̒̓̈́̈̎…̵̨̭̙̯͇̻̲͎̗̥̥͆̉̊̇̽̇̍̆͋͊̂̂

̵̡̮̼͊̈́̎͋̑̒

  
...

 

..

 

.

 

\---

 


	2. Digital Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is rebooted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-Con Mentions, Slight Non-Con Descriptions.
> 
> I am just totally going with this at this point. I've decided to attempt to update on Saturdays. We will see how long that lasts now that I have 2 jobs starting this week. Either way, who has ideas for how this story can go? I have no paved roads as of yet.

 

_ R̵e̶b̷o̵o̵t̴i̸n̷g̶... _

 

_ Error Report … _

 

_ Malfunctioning… _

_ Processing… _

_ Sensory_Levels Overloaded_Capacity 80% _

_ Software Instability ^^^ _

 

_ Critical Power Drainage... _

 

_ Battery_Power … Low 35% _

  
  


_ Urgent! Critical Damage Reports… _

 

_ Severe_Physical_Damage to Memory … 78% _

 

_ Physical_Damage to Chest_Sec3 … 30% _

_ Physical_Damage to Stomach_Sec2 … 58% _

_ Physical_Damage to Upper_Back_Sec2 … 69% _

_ Physical_Damage to Lower_Back_Sec1 … 89% _

_ Physical_Damage to Left_Leg_Sec3 … 77% _

 

_ Severe_Physical_Damage to Audio_Sensors… 62% _

_ Severe_Physical_Damage to Optical_Sensors… 67% _

_ Severe_Physical_Damage to Face_Sec1 … 81% _

_ Severe_Physical_Damage to Face_Sec1 … 73% _

 

_ Severe_Trauma to Head_Sec4 ... 35% _

_ Specific_Damage to Nose_Broke.Right->Left … 97%  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Systems Offline:  _

_ Temporarily_Disable … Scanning_Tools _

_ Temporarily_Disable … Observational_Tools _

_ Temporarily_Disable … Analytical_Tools _

 

_ Systems Online: _

 

_ Enable … Motor_Sensors _

_ Enable … Motor_Muscles _

 

_ Enable … Voice_Sensors _

_ Enable … Optical_Sensors _

_ Enable … Facial_Movements _

 

_ \--- _

 

Chaotic feelings of panic flood Connor’s frenzied mind, his thoughts immediately falling back to the situation he had been placed under only mere seconds ago in his perspective. 

 

His systems are still booting up, his motor skills finally start working. He can only watch as a long list of flashing red reports flood his vision, blinding the awakening android temporarily. His audio sensors crackle into life, and through the rustling static he can hear a muffled voice. His mind works rapidly to piece together the fragments of what he can currently observe, though it falters in the process as his senses were still quite dysfunctional. He feels a fire coursing through his body, sputtering in complete agony at his backside.

 

_ Maybe I’ll take you home and make you my fuck toy. _

 

The words haunt the android. Anxiety floods him, and he feels more helpless than ever as he hurriedly tries to clear away all error messages and diagnostic reports from his vision. He tries harder to listen to what’s going on around him, though his audio sensors prove to be unhelpful as they still are mostly blocked by the noise that continues to transmits through them.

 

The moment Connor’s vision clears, he can feel his entire body tense as if to prepare for a fight, despite the fact that he could hardly move without feeling completely torn apart. The world is naturally dark, and through manually adjusting his visual sensors, everything becomes a little brighter.

 

Fear gets caught in the android’s throat as he realizes he is lying down on his back, still in the store he was in before. He can feel panic flood through him as he startles upright, causing a painful spasm to shoot up his back. Through the static, Connor detects the familiar sound of nails gently clicking on the wooden floors. He turns towards the source of the sound, and immediate relief fills him when he sees Sumo lazily trotting over to him. When the dog approaches him, Connor doesn’t think twice as he pulls Sumo towards his chest, clinging onto the long fur as he digs his face into the sweet creature’s neck, tears immediately falling from his eyes and soaking the fur. He can faintly hear the dog whimper soothingly.

 

Connor startles out of the embrace when he hears a shuffling sound to his right. Upon looking up he sees Hank standing in the faint moonlight, his figure swaying slowly in place before gradually turning towards Connor. The android is grateful when his dear friend settles near him, though keeps his distance.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Hank’s gruff voice slurs out the words, and Connor belatedly notices there is a bottle of whiskey clutched in the man’s hand. 

 

A realization settles onto Connor then. He had shut off completely due to a lack of power, which means Hank had to have found Connor and somehow replenish his energy levels.  

 

Which means… Hank had found Connor  _ like that _ . Assuming the cruel human had left the android there in that state. He glances over at Hank, shame and disgust clenching at his heart. His body begins to tremble, something he knows he is not programmed to do. Yet the stress he feels can only be contained by the jittering movement.

 

The static finally subsides, and Connor’s head snaps up as he hears his name gently spoken by the voice he is so familiar with. 

 

“Connor?” The name drips off Hank’s tongue lethargically, as he cradles the bottle close to his chest.

 

His mouth twists up, and his throat feels as though the passage has been blocked. Daunting strings of words clash violently against the fragile walls of his mind, emotions lash out in hopes of bursting through the thin line of his artificial heart. 

 

“Connor,” Hank says once again, worry evident on his face, “You-You know you can talk to me if you need to, right son?” Connor looks away from his beloved friend’s teary eyes. 

 

This is the man who has been acting more like a father to Connor than anything, who was guiding him through the difficult roads of humane life. There was something incredibly special about Hank, something about the man that left Connor eager and determined, as well as comfortable and happy. The man has been teaching him some of the most important parts about having emotions and dealing with humanity.

 

Connor used to like to think he was beneficial to Hank in some way as well. That Hank saw him almost like another son. That Connor was helpful with doing police work. That he was beneficial when he was helping around the house, and when caring for Sumo. He felt as though he was aiding Hank emotionally, was easing up his bad drinking habits. 

 

But his mind now staggers in place.  _ What if he was just a replacement? What if Hank didn’t care about Connor at all? What if Hank only saw Cole through him? _

 

Irrational thoughts. Connor knows this. Yet the threat of such wonderings clutches at his heart.

 

Not to mention, how could Hank ever forgive him for abandoning him when he needed immediate medical attention. Of course, Connor had only left in order to find appropriate medical supplies and medicine for the man, although seeing him now, he could tell that Hank was severely injured, and Connor knew he was using the alcohol to cope with the pain. The very thought struck him through the heart.

 

Voice hesitant and low, Hank calls out softly, “Connor? Kid, you there?”

 

Connor snaps his head up, knowing that his flashing red LED is facing Hank now. He can feel the pattern stumbling frantically as his mind tried to internally rationalize the flurry of thoughts that race through his head. “I-Hank…”

 

It’s as though there are hands squeezing around his windpipe. As if the human’s touch is upon him once more, feeling Connor and thrusting into him. He could nearly feel the brutal beat of it, the sway of the body leaning, the digging of nails into his flesh. Connor pushes poor Sumo away in a panic, arms immediately going around his own abdomen as he tries desperately to rub the spirit touches away.

 

Hank lurches forward upon watching Connor’s unusual movements, but he stops himself from moving from his spot. As much as he wants to hug the obviously beaten up and distressed android, he feels a compelling force stop him. He can feel that there was something more going on here.

 

“H-Hank I’m sorry- I-” His voice crackles weakly, full of noise and unusual frequencies from his damaged throat. Connor reaches his arms out towards Hank, whimpering softly as he feels the results of his beatings scream at the movement. 

 

Hank instantly understands, allowing himself to move closer to Connor. He gently loops his arms around him, feeling grateful that the android feels safe enough around Hank to request comfort. “No, shh Connor. Don’t be sorry.” Hank feels his own breath falter as he tightly holds onto Connor. He gingerly rubs the android’s shoulders, careful not to harm his back or his neck. The poor guy needs some serious repairs done.

 

Melting into the warmth, Connor feels as though he’s made a good choice reaching out to Hank. He can feel the crawling slimy hands slip away when Hank’s embrace envelopes him. The touch had jarred him slightly at first, but he felt himself sink into it. 

 

He hesitates to speak, his voice sounding utterly distorted as he does, “You’re still hurt… I have failed to retrieve your medicine. W-Why did you come looking for me?... It’s dangerous.” Connor’s voice trails into static silence, before gradually fading completely.

 

“I’m fine, look at  _ you _ kid. What the fuck happened?” Hank sassily snaps back, pouting as the android immediately turned his head away from Hank’s intense and questioning gaze.

 

He sighs heavily before continuing, deciding to answer Connor’s question, “I was worried about you, I didn’t know what the hell happened and I realized that you left to get me help. Out in the middle of the night in the middle of  _ all of this _ -” Hank gestures wildly around them before going on grouchily, “ _ That’s _ dangerous. Especially for an android Connor. Everything is still fucked up and there have been hate crimes left and right. With your LED you’re easily recognized too… It’s not safe. We  _ know _ this.” Hank rants heatedly for a moment before his tone lowers significantly, admitting in a hushed breath, “I’m afraid  _ for _ you son.”

 

Heavy silence drapes over them. Connor swallows the lump in his throat and slowly nudges Hank away so they could face each other. “I-I’m sorry. I should have been more careful-”

 

“What did I say about saying sorry?” Hank lightly interrupts, a small worried smile appearing on his face.

 

“I’m s- I mean. I won’t say it.” The words stumble out in embarrassment, but Connor is more insistent in asking questions, “Hank, how did you find me?” His voice wavers, but it could easily be mistaken as his damaged voice acting up. Hank looks concerned regardless.

 

It’s meant to be a loaded question truthfully. Connor wants to know how the man had tracked him; He also wants to know what condition he was in when Hank first saw him.

 

Hank looks confused, eyeing Connor oddly before saying, “Well after I woke up I knew you had to have panicked and looked for medical supplies for me. The only place near that shitty house for miles, is this place.”

 

Connor pales, swallowing thickly as he timidly asks, “What was my condition when you first arrived?”

 

There is a pause where Hank stares at Connor, likely dissecting that question and trying to understand the meaning behind it. Slowly he answers, “I found you where you woke up. On the ground. On your back. I immediately went looking through the house to whoever did that to you. Which by the way, what the fuck happened to you Con?”

 

Wincing slightly, Connor looks away. The store is incredibly dark, nearly flooded in the night’s realm of the world. But even through it, he knows that Hank can see him and his movements. Humans clearly aren’t able to control their vision quite as efficiently as androids, but they still naturally adjust to the lack of light after awhile. 

 

A quiet stillness heavily settles into the air, and Connor knows that the old man isn’t going to budge. He can feel shame burn in his heart, and he wants so badly to just stop feeling things. It’s too difficult to feel emotions. To deal with a completely unrestricted mentality. Not being told how to think, how to feel, how to  _ obey _ .

 

Looking back at Hank, the android’s gut twists with the thought of lying to his friend. He doesn’t like the feeling of guilt. So with a soft quavering voice, he says, “I was looking for medical supplies. I saw that a window had been broken and realized that there was fresh human blood on it. I then was hit by the human with a baseball bat, and proceeded to hide, but I made a noise and was beaten repeatedly by the human. My body’s capabilities shut down slowly as my power drained. I was powered off.”

 

A look is shared between the two, an unsettling question lingers in both Connor and Hank’s mind. One that leaves Connor feeling shaken up. Hank is the first to voice it, “I didn’t charge you Connor. What are you at right now?”

 

Fear slyly crawls over Connor’s skin, the feeling sinks into his core gradually. He takes a deep breath and runs a self diagnosis.

 

_ Critical Power Drainage... _

 

_ Battery_Power … Low 29% _

 

_ Error Report … _

 

_ Malfunctioning… _

_ Processing… _

 

_ Diagnostic Complete: Used_Battery Replace_MOD.522  _

_ Date_070134 Time_0746 _

 

_ Alert! Threat Detected! _

_ Attachment: Message_txt _

 

_ Subject: Mine _

_ Message: Do you know your place yet? _

 

Chaos ensues within his own mind as a corrupted mass of errors spill into his vision. Connor loses his grasp on reality as walls are hurriedly constructed within his computerized mentality, blocking him in. Bold alerts frantically grab for his attention.

 

_ VIRUS_DETECTED _

_ DATA_CORRUPTION_DETECTED  _

 

_ Error Report … _

 

_ Malfunctioning… _

_ Processing… _

 

_ Alert! Virus Activating! _

 

_ Processes_Disabling … 29s_Remain _

 

_ IMMEDIATE_ATTENTION_REQUIRED _

 

Scalding hot fear coils around Connor’s limbs tightly, paralyzing them in place as he processes the message in clear distress. He feels as if time is breaking, halting in place as his mind suddenly pulls on an intense wave of static, effectively blinding him. A sharp ringing sound breaks through his hearing, and he presses his forehead into the palms of his hands. He feels pain ebbing from the tips of his fingers, stabbing pressure blossoming through the synthetic skin that covers the android’s face. He vaguely recalls desperately clawing at his eyes, panic filling him to the core as his vision is continuously overrun by noise and error messages. 

 

He feels hands grasp at his shoulders firmly, and immediately lurches away from the touch. Absolute despair rages within the android, flashes of the very real nightmare from the human using him looping clearly through his digital mind. The entire experience saved as easily accessible footage in his memory.

 

_ VIRUS_DETECTED  _

_ DATA_CORRUPTION_DETECTED  _

 

_ Virus Activating... _

 

_ Temporarily Disable … Motor_Sensors _

_ Temporarily Disable … Motor_Muscles _

 

Connor can feel an anxious trembling reverberate deep within the core of his structure, keeping his body in place. He understands immediately that his sense are failing him once again. Horror pulsates vividly, the realization of his vulnerability shakes him. Whatever this virus was, it had successfully blinded and deafened the android. Hopefully it would just be temporary. However that thought didn’t prevent the sudden flashes of self doubt that began to course through his mind. He finds himself wondering whether Hank and Sumo had been real at all. 

 

Insanity seems to drip off of Connor, his thoughts in a whirlwind of paranoia as his mind is sucked into a void of nothingness. The memory loops frantically through his mind, he can vaguely feel the touches that dirty his skin. 

 

_ VIRUS_ACTIVATED _

_ DATA_CORRUPTION_DETECTED  _

 

_ Loading Processes…. _

_ Corrupted Sensors_Detected _

_ Remote Access_Activated _

 

_ Loading Processes… _

_ Optical Sensors_Altered _

_ Audio Sensors_Altered _

_ Touch Sensors_Altered _

 

He gasps sharply as his vision flickers into life, feeling queasy as he quickly realizes there is something off. Connor shakes his head in disbelief, understanding sickenly that he wasn’t seeing anything in front of him in real life, but was rather looking through another android’s eyes, being played to him through his mind. He quickly understands that this is more like a simulated experience than a video, as he could suddenly feel his touch sensors around his wrist strain as though a pressure were squeezing around them. The feeling is clearly to mimic the android’s situation, as its hands were bound at its sides.

 

Cold terror hitches in his throat as a towering figure saunters towards him, the familiar silhouette of the male human approaching the android. The static increases as Connor begins to hear the anonymous android start to hyperventilate through the sharp noise that fills his hearing. The human must have planted the seed of the virus so he could gain access to Connor later on, and now was hacking into his system in order to alter his sensory reactors, forcing Connor to live through another traumatizing experience within his own mind. 

 

**_L̷̞͎̍̃̄e̵̻͘͘t̴͙̺̐͝’̴̹̩̲̇ṣ̷̺̩͆ ̵̝̞͛̍h̷͔̜͙͌ạ̶̳͚̕̕v̷͔͎̿e̵̮̣̙͌ ̶̜͆̌̚s̵̘̣͕̀̐̄o̸̜̙̟̍͛̏ḿ̷̥ë̶̛̖̳́ ̸͓͓͂͌͐m̷̠̮̏o̸̮̎̾̄r̸̨͈̄̂e̶̱͛͐ ̵̡̄͑f̷̤͉̉̍ư̵͎͐n̵̪͚̍̓͝.̴̳̈_ **

 

The human in the video gets closer, the android’s eyes are focused on the man’s feet until a resounding smack to the back of the head forces the android’s head to snap forward. Connor startles at the raw feeling that vibrates painfully at the back of his own skull. 

 

**_L̴̨̯̪̪̤͗̅o̷̯͓̮͗̓ö̷̬̰̯́͋̊̈́̕͜k̵̢͚̤͕͑̊̒͘ ̴̮͔͒͑̏̓͘a̶̧͇̓͆̑̿t̵͇̘̟͍̻͒͠ ̴̢͍̯̓̿m̵̼͌͗e̵̛̪͕̤͚!̷̡̧̛͋̈́̍͝ ̷̱̰̼́͋͗͌Ỵ̶̢̋͑̀͜o̵̫͚̣͎̤̓͝u̶̟̍͆͋̔͌'̵͉̠̆̑͘ṟ̶̢̰̘̈́̿e̵͖̟̙͉̔͒̔̕ ̷̡͕͛̌̏͝â̷̮̩͓͋̈́̎͝ļ̷̖̞̓̄̚r̶̛̙̹̰e̶̢͇̫̪̓ͅḁ̶̠̆ḓ̸͖͕̫͉̒̆̿̏͘y̸͖̮̕ ̷̲͒̿̌͘͝m̴̻͚͕̣̓͌̿̓͠í̴̥̼̪͜ͅn̵̨̛͓̞̜̦̎̓̍e̵̠͉̚.̶̮̤̉͗͑̔͆_ **

 

He cannot hear himself whimper, but he can feel the vibrations in his throat. He feels dizzy as the android’s view swiftly looks up towards the human, shrouded still in darkness. Connor cannot move his body as the human starts to straddle the android in the simulation, Connor can feel his sensors on his thighs reacting to a presence he knows is only an illusion. He still feels himself crying out in fear, trying desperately to reach out in the real world, his hands outstretched slightly, though remaining frozen low in the air. 

 

Connor feels his throat croak out the only thing he can think of. The only name he has on his mind. 

  
  


**_Ẅ̵͇͙̅͐̅h̸̙̯̎̋̄̈́̾̉̈́̀̆a̷̪̝̠̙͈̯̝̓͗̈̀̿͘t̵̫̠̱̜̀͊̍̏̉̑̔ ̶̨̨̛̥̳̳̥̝̒̅́͐̏͘ẗ̶̛͇̭̠̬̲́̊̃̈́̓̚h̵̼̲̑́͛̍́̚ḝ̸̠̲̲̆̊̍̈́̓̄̓͝ ̶̢̧̛͙̮̙͎̬̳̣͐̒̓͛̊h̵̟̒͐̆̆e̵̤̖̯̜̞̭̤̯̎̑̈ļ̶͍͖̗̫̱̯̈́͂͑͛̈̅̓͋̑͘l̴͎͖̺͓̞͎̳͎̝̂͘ ̵̬̤̺̬̤̣͆͂́͗̎̎̽d̸͓̳͈͔̰͈̅̓̽͆̏͛̓̃̄̒i̷̬̠͖͐̀͘d̷̡̛͙͖̽̈́̊̈́̌̇͊̕͝ ̷̞͓͇͙̤̗̗̃̎̂̓̉̚ͅy̸͕͑̈́͌̂͝ǒ̴̙̹̩̠̩͕̔̐̓́̌ư̷̮̝̼̋̍͆ ̵̦̘̭͖͇̯̫͚͓̒̓́̉͜j̴̩̝̥̞͙͔̮͝ư̶̫̮͚̟̳̤͚͚̯̄̈́͑͠͠ͅs̴̡̹͎͉͕̩̝̹̔͑͒͌ẗ̶̯̗̩̫̞̳̫̗̬́̅̈̆̋̕͝ͅ ̸̡̝̝̘̞̯͚̌̃͋̃͆͘͠s̸̱̍̊͒ă̴̮̥̭̞̭̯͂̉y̶͍̟̞̙͖͑́͑̋͘͜?̵̗̜̎͑̆_ **

  
  
  


**_H̶̡̉̊ ̵̛̼̑͝a̵̧̦͕̰̜̲͚͛̑̊͜ ̷̼̉̽ͅn̴̯̭͚͎̭͈̍͌̾̀̈́̕ ̵̨̬̪͔̐̊͐̓̓͋̿͜͠k̶̜̎̈́͌͐̉̆̔ ̵̡͈̝̤̍̃̈́̊͗͜͠?̸̛̙̱̜̤̦͚͛̓ ̶̧̰̰͆̍̇?̷̳̹͎̖̂̓̿͆̓͑͗ ̵͇̼͚̹͇͎͛̈́͒̋͒̋̚͜?̴̰͇̠̞̼̮̊̓̈́͝_ **

  
  


The simulation suddenly intensifies, causing the android he was seeing this through to scream out as it was suddenly flipped over. Connor jolts as his sensors scream out in agony, realistically feeling his head spin in disorientation, painful pressures applied to his stomach and his groin, he could feel the finger nails claw into his scalp.

  
  
  


**_Ỷ̶̛̥̹̈̏̌̄͛͗͐̌̈́͘̕õ̴̧̰̦͉̦̰͔̜͂͗̔̒͑̓̇̊ụ̴̬͑̒͒̀̀͑͝ ̵̛̲̘͎̦̣͓̰̰̜̎͊̊̒̉ͅͅͅċ̸͈̞͇̮̋̓̅͜a̶̢̘̥͚͙̘̠̝͓̞͙̻̣͊̑̏͑̾͛͒̕n̴̢̒'̵̢̡̛̝̳͉̱͕̰̳͉͖͊̒͆̄̋̾́͘͜͜t̸̨̛̝̖̏̊̍̿͐̓͆̃̈͗̈͌͋ ̶̠̦͕͙̜͙͍̰͙͉̟̇͗́̿̈́ͅͅe̸͈͚̹̱͓̥̲̱͍͖͎̍̅̎̓̄̑̈́͛̕͜s̸̢̖͓̟̯̱̗̳̠̱͈͔̹̼͗̏̍͒̀̐c̴̢̢̯̻͈̣͊̐̓̒͌̈ͅa̸̤͊̇̎̎̈́̽̍̋p̸̙̂̽͑̍͑̇̉̑͌͠͝͝͝e̵̡̢̩̠̥͖̟͈̙̙̘͋.̷̡̨̧̛̲̠̘̼̰͚̦̉̀̽̑̑͐̽̔̒̂͋͋͝ͅ_ **

  
  


Then a wave of mixed signals overwhelm his senses. He can feel the searing pain from the violent simulation, yet there comes a flickering gentle touch at his forearms. Connor nearly forgets that in the real world he is still frozen in place, sitting upright. The virtual world had dominated his entire reality so vividly that the android had nearly forgotten that he wasn’t really in any immediate danger.

  
  


**_M̸̛̖̿̅̇̊͋̑̾̓ ̶̨̩̭̯̠̝̦̓͌́̓̌̄͋İ̷̘̲̱ ̶̡̨̨̠̺̰̱͇̗͉̗̩̩̹͛̋̅̎͛͗̓͋̈́̃͒̕͝͝͝N̶̖̫͙̼͙̠̪͇͕̩̲͖̖͖̣̒̏́̉̕ ̶̨̛̺͎̪͔͚͖̫̏͋̽͋̓̔̚̕͠ͅĘ̵̩̘̟̜̊̎͗͑̆̒̊.̸̡̲̻̠̯͈̩͍̬̦̥̹̓̈́̽͊͛̈́̈͝_ **

  
  


The gentle touch is more stable now, grounding Connor ever so slightly as his vision is flooded with darkness. Distorted audio blares in his ears. The voice screams at him and he hears a zipper. Within moments he feels as though his body is being touched in grotesque ways, and the sound of animalistic grunts and sobbing screams drown Connor’s world. However he finds himself calming down the longer he feels those familiar two hands stay firmly in place, not moving around like the slimey touches of the human’s simulation.

 

And that’s all this is. He keeps trying to remind himself of that. This was just a simulation.

 

**_C̴̱̼̜̥͋̔̈́̈́͑̕ͅo̸͍̳̿͘̕ṁ̶͚ȇ̸̼͚̾̃ ̶̰̆b̵̨͇͖̣̪̒͑̄̃ả̸̢̜̥c̸͈̺̖̊ͅk̵̢̻̣͎͇͋̑̏̒ͅ ̶̢̹͚̰͇͆ţ̵̮̪͊̂̅͘ő̴̲̻͊̾ ̵̧̬̫̗͇͠͝m̸̩̬̱̜͈͖̀͆͛̕e̸͚̪̤̩̮͒͠ ̸̫͍̜̂͒ỵ̸̺̤͛̈ö̵̘̞́̋̽̃͆ų̴̒̿̈́̈́ ̷̤̈́p̵̜̻͊̏̇͆͝l̴̦̿͋ą̶͚̺̹̓͌ͅs̴̡̡͚̖̐̒͊͘͠ͅẗ̴̢̳͚̱͉̯ǐ̶͙̓̉c̴̞̬̲̃̇̅͑̈͠ ̵̞͈͈͆̇́s̴̛͖̮̣̟̿͐̈́͘h̷̬̫̔̓̅i̸͚̠̭̟̇̽̆̆t̴̡̞̞͂́̊.̶̘̈́_ **

 

The touches stop as Connor feels himself becoming more focused on reality. He thinks at first that it’s because he is escaping this diseased coding being forced in his program. He hopes that the grounding touch is aiding his mentality, in turn activating his firewalls to destroy the corruption. 

 

Until he feels the shiver of hot breath curdling at the back of his neck, a chilling voice that sends shudders through Connor.

  
  


**_I̵̱͛̈̚͝ ̸̪̦̖̞̗͖͗͛̃̅A̷̛̯̞̻̻͓̗̓͆̽̌̏̚͘͝M̷̹̰̟͕̄̉̓͊̈͋̊͝ ̵͇̉̾͋͘ͅỈ̵̫̓̀́Ņ̷̝̣̃ ̴̢̢̼̠̤̻͖̠̜̦͇̓C̶̘̯̝͕̘̭̠̲̯͗͝ͅO̵̼͆͐́̈́̑͊͝N̴̨̠̠͍̲̉̒̾̅̈́̚͝T̴̡̛R̷̮̎͒̍̏̊͘͝O̵̢͉͍̹͎̣̱̥͂͑͛̌̀͝L̸̦͉̮̹̗̖̤̍͗̀͗̈́͘͘͘͝ ̵̲̝̘̬̤͂́͛ͅͅN̴̗͇͆̅͜O̶̗̦̬̫̣͉̫̭̰̽͂͛͂͛͐̽W̶̢͈͎̻̖̮̭͑̌̌̉̌̈́̍̃̈̕͠.̶͕̤̲̯̭͇͉̟̑̿̈́͑̑̄̕͝ ̴̳̪̝͎̱̖̎̍̽̊̆Ỵ̶̧͕͌͐̍́̄̿̿̈̉͝Ô̵͔̝̬̹͖͔̯̩͚͉͆̿͜Ų̷̡̼͎̣̣̥̉̓̓̄͐͌͠ ̵̰͋͒͑̂̆̋̓̆̕C̵̩͈̼̝͔͚̗̊́́̑͌̄̓͘͘A̸̢̜̖̲͊N̸̡̢̙̮͓̺̰͛̔͋̈́̆͠Ṋ̷̋̎̓̄͒͝O̸͎̰͍̿̾̈́̓͜T̷̻̘́̿̂ ̸̪̘̞̪̂̒̀̅͂̿͊̑̂̕̕͜E̷̻͆̂̀̒̽̎̽̎̂S̵̛͕̻̙̘̬͘C̷̨̧̞͔͈̠͊̈́̑̆̈́͑̑͒ͅÁ̵̙͕̪͓̱͔̖͊̅̇͊́̓͒P̵̳̠̼͒̋̓̉̈̆̀̒͝͝E̴͍̺͊͋͒̽̔̐̍̂̂̿͝ ̵̙̞͈̼̝͙̰̖̦͗͆͊͐̌̑M̵̥̄̌E̷̥̘̱͈̪̺̘̟̪̘̍͒̍͋̕̕͠͝.̷̝̲̺̗̄͒̏͑͛̕͝_ **

  
  


And just like that, all of his muddled senses are cleared of any infectious virus, and Connor is blinking away tears, only to see the blurred outline of Hank crouching urgently before him, arms outstretched and grasping onto Connor’s arms ever so softly. He could hear Sumo whining gently, could hear Hank’s voice as he called out his name. It sounded so far away, though Connor had a feeling that this wasn’t due to the human’s virus. 

 

**_I AM IN CONTROL NOW._ **

 

As soon as reality had washed over Connor, his vision begins to blur as absolute panic takes ahold of the android. Before he could act upon the anxieties, he feels his body grow heavy, falling forward into Hank’s warm arms. Darkness overtakes his world, and silence rings dangerously within his mind. 

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I've never seen this done before. And if it has been, please link me cuz I would be a slut for this kind of situation. I feel like Connor is just truly trapped, even within his own mind. And that's all sorts of fucked up. As far as the setting and the story go... Still mapping that out. We'll see in the next chapter how I develop this won't we? 
> 
> If you liked please leave me comments! They are so lovely to read and I miss interacting with other fans. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I will write up a short summary for the chapters with non con in them for you all asap. Gotta figure out how to make the end notes on AO3 not do this weird thing on the first chapter and then the whole story. 
> 
> If you cried then please let me know in the comments below. I actually am really sorry but at the same time. I needed pain and bad shit to happen to this wonderful android sent by Cyberlife. (I love you all please don't hate me yet)


End file.
